No digas que fue amor
by peruvian-girl
Summary: sorry gente el otro esta mal...no lo van a entender, ojala este salga bien! es "no hay que llorar" entren


Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Mantenía la cabeza fija al frente, siempre arriba, y la espalda derecha. Las piernas juntas, juntas, y los brazos sobre sus piernas. Ya no podía seguir así. Poco a poco estaba muriendo. Tenía que salir adelante.

Pero no podía.

Los recuerdos. Los recuerdos. Los recuerdos la mataban. No la dejaban en paz. No podía dejar de recordar. No quería seguir recordando. Olvidar. Quería olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante. Pero no podía.

Su risa seguía en su cabeza. Viva como si estuviera riendo en este momento. Como si estuviera cerca de ella. Su mirada. Sus ojos. Era como si la estuviera mirando en este momento. Sus besos, que de tanto recordarlos aun podía sentirlos en sus labios. A vces abría la boca, como si estuvieran presentes.

Sus brazos, seguían alrededor de su cintura. Sus dedos, seguían desenredando sus rulos.

El seguia en ella. Pero ella ya no en el.

**Ya no quiero mas soñar, creer en vos**

**Ya no tengo ganas de llorar por este amor**

**Todo fue una gran mentira y al final**

**Nada quedara entre vos y yo **

Hermione Granger rió. Como pudo ser tan ingenua? Como pudo creer que el la amaba en verdad? Pero bueno, dicen que cuando el corazón está enamorado, la cabeza no manda. En realidad, ella tenía la culpa. Muy dentro de ella, muy en el fondo de su cabeza, sabía que el no la amaba, pero sin embargo, su amor por el hizo callar a la cabeza. Cerro los oídos a las palabras de la cabeza.

Apenas tenía 17 años y ya era una mujer engañada. Y el lo aceptaba. El no se arrepentía. El se rió cuando ella lo vio. Nunca lo iba a olvidar. Como olvidar el dolor de la verdad? La gente dice que la verdad se dice aunque duela, pero ella prefería la mentira. Como iba a vivir sin el? Sin sus besos?

No importaba. Ella quería vivir en una mentira. Una verdad inventada. Una mentira creída.

 **Y serás mi amor por siempre**

**Y hoy mi corazón se muere**

**Y ya nada me detiene de**

**Escapar**

No podía. No podía matarse así. Debía seguir. Debía salir adelante. No iba a darle el gusto de verla sufrir por el. No. Debía olvidarlo. Debía hacerlo. Por su propio bien. No quería seguir sufriendo. No quería llorar.

Pero dejar de hacerlo era muy difícil. Lo mas difícil que había intentado hacer en su vida. Las lagrimas seguían brotando. Y los recuerdos eran como fantasmas. Seguían atacándola. No la dejaban en paz. Ya estaban muertos, pero ella los veía. Veía los recuerdos y los sentía.

** No hay que llorar**

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

**No hay que llorar**

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

**No hay que llorar**

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

**No hay que llorar**

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto **

"Hermione, te amo tanto..." su voz seguía en su cabeza. Su voz confesando su amor. Su voz mezclándose con la de ella. Sus manos entrelazándose con las de ella.

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre, y bajó un poco. Aun lo podía sentir. Aun lo sentía dentro de ella. Fue una experiencia única. Dolorosa, pero linda. Perder tu virginidad con el hombre que amas. Y el fue tan dulce. Fue tan suave. Tan comprensible. Entraba suavemente, y esperaba a que ella se acostumbrara a el. Se amaron tanto, se amaron hasta el amanecer. Juntos. Se hicieron uno. El amor los unió y Malfoy y Granger ya no eran. Eran uno solo.

Y luego, el se fue. El mintió y acepto que solo buscaba eso. Una apuesta. Dolor

** Todo pasa el tiempo cura lo peor**

**El olvido sana y se llevara el dolor**

**No quiero que vuelvas nunca mas por mi**

**Porque no podrá resistir mi corazón.**

**Y serás mi amor por siempre**

**Y hoy mi corazón se muere**

**Y ya nada me detiene**

**Hay que escapar **

Una apuesta.

Como pudo ser tan ingenua?

Como pude pensar que justo EL la amaba?

Como no le creyó a sus amigos, que se lo advertían?

Como fue tan tonta.

Si fue solo una apuesta.

Claro, quien se va a fijar en la sabelotodo Granger?

Como olvidar el dolor que sintió en ese momento? Imposible. Seguía ahí. Como si se lo hubiese vuelto a decir. Esas palabras eran como balas a su pecho.

"Fue una apuesta, pero si te amo"

Aquellas 7 palabras que solas son inofensivas, pero que juntas, juntas matan a cualquiera. Esas 7 palabras que acabaron con su vida. Esas 7 palabras que eran la verdad.

Amor? El no la amaba. No fue amor. Fue una apuesta. Aunque el lo diga. El no la quiso. Porque si hubiese sido amor, entonces no la habría dejado. Habría seguido con ella y habría dejado su orgullo de lado.

** No digas que fue amor**

**Es el final**

**No digas nada mas**

**Es nuestro adiós. **

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se limpió. Costo un poco parar las lágrimas. Cuando por fin lo logró, prometió, juró por Dios que nunca mas botaría un lágrima por el. Nunca la vería llorar.

Se levantó de la cama, y con la mirada siempre en alto se dirigió a su baño. Se dio una rápida y fresca ducha y regresó a su cuarto. Era casi fin de año. El calor era insoportable como para estar en túnica y en los fines de semana podías usar ropa. Abrió su closet y sacó una falda de jean y un polo rosado con letras blancas y negras que decía "I don't need boys".

Se hechizó el pelo para definir sus rulos, y para que se vean mojados. Se puso sandalias y bajó. Su nueva vida empezaba hoy. Su nueva vida sin el. Porque aunque lo seguía amando, iba a intentar olvidarse por siempre de Draco Malfoy.

**No hay que llorar**

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

**No hay que llorar**

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

**No hay que llorar**

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

**No hay que llorar**

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto **

Un fic corto que se me ocurrio mientras esuchaba esa canción. Lo escribie en media hora.

LA CANCI"N SE LLAMA NO HAY QUE LLORAR Y ES DE ERREWAY.


End file.
